


Smoke Me Out

by doobler



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: Sexy stuff with The Vagabond and my OC





	Smoke Me Out

"We should be safe here for a few hours."

Autumn tried his best to stay cool, forcing his lungs to take more even breaths. Outrunning the LSPD was commonplace for the Fake AH Crew and its affiliates, but nearly dying five times in the process and cutting it close enough to smell singed gunpowder on your skin was far too horrifying. Autumn swore he was ready to pass out.

"I'm... Not used to the lack of control yet," He moaned, leaning against the door. Ryan had double and triple checked the locks to the safehouse and yet Autumn was still paranoid. "I'm used to having the reigns, always and constantly, and never once fearing for my own safety."

"You want out yet?" Ryan's voice was cold but a smile played on his lips. He was half-serious.

"Nah," Autumn pushed off the door, moving to peel off his jacket. "You're stuck with me for a while more."

The pair sat in silence for a while, eagerly turning their ears to the door at the slightest of sounds. The LSPD was far too tenacious at times, often stretching their searches on for hours. Then again, the Crew had split three ways so there was no guarantee that they specifically would be stalked.

"I think we'll be safe for the rest of tonight." Ryan spoke up suddenly, pulling a Diet Coke seemingly from nowhere. Of course he kept their secret stowaway bunker stocked. "I'll take first watch, you get some rest."

"Are you sure?" Autumn sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up. "I can take the first if you want."

"I'm still on edge so I won't sleep any time soon. Try and close your eyes for a little at least."

Autumn tried to follow the older criminal veteran's words, folding his arms across his chest and letting his eyes flutter shut. All he could see was the blinding flash of gunfire and the acrid haze of smoke clouding his vision. The high brought on by heists was entirely different than what his mercenary jobs evoked. Killing one on one was familiar and soothing. The feeling of a body squirming under his grasp, only to go limp with the clenching of his fist was like second nature. It fit like a well worn suit. Heists, however, were high adrenaline, fast paced, and unfamiliar. Anything could go wrong at any time, there was barely any control, and any moment could be his last. It set his nerves on fire, stirred up the dead embers deep inside.

Autumn groaned. Sleep was a distant friend now.

Instead of surrendering himself to unconsciousness, he decided to keep an eye on his partner. He watched Ryan watching the door, memorizing every detail of his person. There was still a few smudges of face paint around his nose and across his forehead. The dark circles under his eyes had been getting worse over the past few weeks. His hair was short again, naturally swooping back and off his neck. He was still as stone, listening intently for any noise outside, eyes narrowed, muscles coiled and ready to spring. He exuded an air of dominance and yet, in the privacy of the bunker, there was an undeniable hint of trust. He didn't look at Autumn once, never check his back, never watching his blind spots.

"It's been a good few hours, Ryan," Autumn finally spoke up. The sky was pitch black outside. "You should relax."

"I..." Ryan trailed off, spinning a knife between his fingers. "I'm relaxed, don't worry."

"No, you're not." Autumn smiled.

He stood, making his way over to Ryan's little perch by the door. He covered the older man's hands with his own, stilling his movements.

"You still have injuries I need to look at." Autumn glanced at the tear in Ryan's shoulder. "Relax. Please. Let me help."

Ryan avoided his gaze, staying silent for a few moments before acquiescing. He made his way over to the couch, automatically shedding his jacket and his shirt underneath. Autumn swallowed thickly. 

Ryan was built like a god. His arms were powerful without being grotesque. His chest was defined but his stomach had a companionable softness to it, no doubt hiding a plane of steel beneath it. Autumn let his gaze wander to Ryan's thighs, hidden in leather but still thick and strong. His calves were more slender in comparison, built for quick sprints, but perfect all the same.

Fuck, Autumn thought. This is why I work alone.

His hands were resolute as he cleaned the injury: a shallow cut, probably from a wayward bullet. Ryan didn't even flinch as antiseptic sunk into the wound. Autumn sewed it up silently, snapping the excess string off with his teeth, and gently laid a bandaid over it.

"Anything else is minor," Ryan grunted. "Don't worry about it."

Autumn looked up and silvery grey met soft blue. The younger mercenary cursed Geoff in every language he knew. He always paired the two most dangerous Crew members together in hopes that the mutually assured destruction would keep them in line. From the moment they met, however, Autumn had immediately fallen in love with the Vagabond. It'd been years since his heart had beat so madly. The last time he could remember swooning so hard was before his divorce ages ago, when he didn't even remotely know he was gay (thus spurning the divorce to his wife).

The Vagabond-- no, Ryan-- was a hurricane, a tsunami, an earthquake all barely contained in one man. He was sharp and steely and hard and cold but a smouldering fire still licked deep inside him. He was kind and affectionate and caring to those he cared about. His professionalism was admirable and he made an incredible friend, partner, and teammate.

"Are you alright?" Ryan spoke up, shaking Autumn from his fervent gay panic.

"Can I kiss you?"

Ryan's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He glanced between Autumn's eyes and lips, searching for an inch of humor. He found none and nodded once.

When their lips met, the first thing Autumn noticed was how delicate Ryan was. He was tentative, his mouth soft and pliable. He didn't move until Autumn did, ready to turn back if need be. Autumn's heart swelled. Ryan worked like a killer but he loved like an angel.

Tilting his head, Autumn deepened the kiss, running his fingers through Ryan's shock of silky hair. The scratch of stubble against his clean shaven cheeks was unfamiliar and exhilarating. Just as Autumn swept his tongue along Ryan's bottom lip, a twig snapped outside.

Ryan shot back, clapping a hand over Autumn's mouth. His eyes were wide and sharp, his head angled to hear better. The air was silent as the dead.

"It was probably an animal," Autumn spoke up, his words muffled by the Vagabond's palm. "The LSPD gave up chase hours ago. We can relax."

Ryan softened only slightly, his thumb making absentminded circles against Autumn's jaw. The younger mercenary's eyelids fluttered. He was a cold blooded killer but the simple touch of his crush's skin made him almost violently flustered.

"Please, Ryan." Autumn begged.

The Vagabond relaxed, slowly, painfully slowly. He lowered his hand, his eyes still wide and alert. He looked like a startled fox trying to outlive a vicious predator. Finally, he let his shoulders drop, his breathing audible as he calmed.

"I have your back." Autumn leaned in closer. "I swear."

Ryan smiled, small and intimate. He almost jumped out of his skin when a freckled hand laid on his crotch. Autumn squeezed slightly, drawing out a low growl from his partner.

"I helped you run, now let me help you relax."

Ryan shuddered, gripping Autumn's wrist and moving his hand aside to unzip his fly.

A jolt of excitement rushed along Autumn's nerves. He helped Ryan shimmy out of his pants, pulling them down to his knees. Even through his briefs, it was clear Ryan was aroused. Autumn inhaled sharply through his nose. He'd never dreamt that the day this happened would be in a cramped safehouse on the far side of Mt Chilead under a blanket of burnt gunpowder and the heady scent of adrenaline. He eased down Ryan's briefs, smothering a gasp. Even his cock was sculpted by the gods. Autumn reached out, loosely fisting the shaft. Ryan was thick and a hair longer than what was thought to be average. The head curved up slightly, already dripping with precum. Autumn stroked the underside with his thumb, earning a shaky moan in reply.

"Do you touch yourself often?" Autumn purred, smearing precum across the slit. "If I had a cock like yours, I know I would."

Ryan whimpered, teeth scraping at his plump lower lip. Autumn closed the gap between them, parting Ryan's lips with his own to lick at the inside of his mouth. Their breaths met in a hot cloud between their mouths, tongues tangling in a passionate dance. Ryan throbbed in Autumn's grip.

"Ryan," Autumn gasped. He nuzzled against the older man's cheek, delighting in the burn of stubble on his skin. "May I blow you?"

"Ohh fuck yes you can," Ryan replied. "You don't have to talk so fucking formally if you're gonna have my dick in your mouth y'know."

"I can't really help myself." Autumn flushed, suddenly feeling insecure. "Old habits die hard I suppose."

"It's real cute."

Autumn decided the best way to obscure his reddening cheeks was to sink to his knees.

He took Ryan's cock, stroking it a few more times before taking the head into his mouth. The intoxicating smell of musk filled his lungs. He hummed, swiping his tongue over the head, getting a taste of bitter precum. Ryan huffed above him, shoving his fist into his mouth. He spread his legs wider to give Autumn more room. When a hand slid into his hair, Autumn sunk lower, swallowing at least half of Ryan's shaft. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and making Ryan gasp. 

"I've been watching you since day one," Ryan growled. Though his voice was harsh, his touch was gentle. "You've had my attention from the moment you walked in. You fucking oozed power and bloodlust, I was almost jealous. I've jerked off to this fucking very same image so many times, hhoooohhh my god."

Autumn moaned. He braced his hands on Ryan's inner thighs before taking him all the way. The older man's cock curved deliciously down his throat, filling his mouth. Autumn let his eyes flutter shut, commiting the sensation to memory. As he swallowed rhythmically around Ryan's cock, he reached down to grind against the heel of his palm, eager to release some of his pent up arousal. When he pulled back, fingers tugged gently at his hair. He nodded his consent and Ryan pulled harder. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he sank back down Ryan's length. Suddenly, Autumn found himself being pushed back. Spit and precum rolled down his chin.

"Can I face fuck you?" Ryan pleaded. His pupils were blown and his breathing was uneven. "I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, of course, please." Autumn replied, his voice slightly hoarse.

He scrambled to move back in, addicted to Ryan's cock in his mouth. As soon as his lips were wrapped around the head, a pair of strong hands tangled their way into his hair. Autumn focused on keeping his teeth back and his throat open. Ryan rocked him back and forth, starting slow. He was trembling slightly, meeting Autumn's mouth with the snap of his hips. Soon enough, he built up the pace, thrusting down the younger man's throat and pulling back just as forcefully. The safehouse filled with the erotic wet sounds of his cock mercilessly fucking into Autumn's mouth.

"Oh god, oh fuck," Ryan groaned, his hips rising off the couch. "You look so good like this, Autumn, I could do this all fucking day."

Autumn hummed, tears streaming down his cheeks, a mix of wanton pain and undeniable pleasure. He unzipped his own jeans, shoving a hand down his briefs to stroke himself furiously. Ryan took that moment to slam Autumn down his cock, burying himself as far down the younger man's throat as he could go. Autumn swallowed desperately, eager to make Ryan feel as good as possible. He wasn't as good with his mouth as he wanted to be, hoping and praying that he was at least good enough. 

Ryan resumed his pace, fucking Autumn's throat like there was no tomorrow. Sweat beaded across his forehead and his skin was hot and flushed. Autumn reached up to drag his nails down Ryan's naked torso. Ryan moaned, inhaling sharply. 

"I'm close, I'm so close!" He gasped, releasing his grip. 

Autumn didn't pull back, however, taking the reins and bobbing up and down Ryan's cock. He focused on the head, jerking off the base. When he dipped his hand lower, rolling Ryan's balls in his palm and giving them a slight tug, Ryan clamped his thighs and thrusted once more down Autumn's throat. He let out a startled groan as he came, spurting four times, five times, six times. Autumn sobbed as hot cum poured down his throat. He gave Ryan's cock a few more sucks until the older man was whining at the hyper sensitivity.

Autumn pulled back and Ryan pulled forward, only to receive a hoarse laugh in reply.

"You ah. Don't need to return the favor." He croaked.

Ryan went to argue, only to glance down. His cheeks went pink. 

"It's been a while since I've cum in my pants like that," Autumn sighed. His throat would no doubt be wrecked for the next day. "Whoo. That ah. Hm."

Ryan laughed like a tinkling windchime. He scooped Autumn into his arms, nearly tugging the younger man into his lap and kissing him eagerly. A soft moan escaped his lips when he realized he was tasting his own seed off of Autumn's tongue.

"About time," Ryan whispered. He ran his fingers through Autumn's hair. "I've been waiting months for you to make a fucking move."

"I guess I needed the thrill of almost dying to give me confidence." Autumn responded, leaning into Ryan's touch.

Just then, both of their comms went off. Autumn scrambled to jam his into his ear, switch it on.

"--llo? Anyone there?" It was Geoff.

"Yes, we're here, safe and unharmed." Autumn affirmed.

"You sound like fucking hell, Augustus, you ok?"

"Yes, I might've inhaled some smoke during the chase but I'm fine." Autumn lied through his teeth.

"We should have someone look at that when we get back to base," Geoff's voice trailed off. There was murmuring in the background. "Alrighty, you two sit tight until dawn then take the backroads back to the city. We'll meet you at the docks, just to make sure we're in the clear, yeah?"

"Got it, boss."

"Get some fucking sleep, ya freaks."

With that, the comm fizzled out.

"We should get sleep," Ryan agreed, stretching out on the couch. He'd taken his pants off, comfortable in only his underwear. "The door's triple locked anyways, we'll be prepared for whatever the fuck might bust through it."

Autumn smiled. He peeled off his pants, cuddling up to Ryan. The feeling of skin on skin made his heart pound.

"I'll stay up for a little, just in case," Autumn flipped them around, sitting against the couch's arm and moving Ryan to lay across him. "Get some rest."

Ryan buried his face in Autumn's stomach, sighing happily. He fell asleep soon enough, soothed by the gentle stroking of Autumn's hand through his hair. Autumn followed swiftly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Go send me requests and chat with me over at tumblr.drawy-things.com <3


End file.
